The Greatest Gift
by Romioneluver567
Summary: When the trio are captured in DH Scabior hurts Hermione and now she is pregnant. But how bad can it really be when Ron promises to be there for her and gives her the greatest gift she could've ever asked for? As canon as possible and sweet, not angsty.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys! I really did not expect to be writing something non-canon. I'm usually pretty narrow-minded and have a hard time reading anything outside of canon and end up not enjoying it. But here I am giving you this. EnJoY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything!

* * *

><p>The door gave a creak as a mop a red hair peeked through, quiet, as not to disturb the emotionally exhausted girl sitting up in the white fluffy bed.<p>

"Hey" Ron said tentatively, sitting down in the old chair beside the bed, all the while balancing a bowl of soup in his hands. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay" she said trying to put on a convincing smile. Ron could see straight through it though. She had been through so much tonight.

Only hours ago, they had been captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor where Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix, but the event that had broken Ron and had tugged at his heart the worst was what that filthy piece of scum, Scabior, had done to her.

After they had been caught, Scabior had decided that he wanted to have some fun with Hermione. "A filthy, twisted, sickening, and demented idea of fun" Thought Ron, bitterly. Ron screamed and fought with all his might to stop it, earning himself a few punches to the face, while Scabior took Hermione off into the woods and had his filthy, demented, evil way with her.

She had never felt so much pain in her life. The memories of Scabior's assault had been to much to bear, so luckily, Ron had been able to get Fleur to help erase the memory from Hermione's mind. Fleur had healed her up pretty well, but she was still terribly sore from the culmination of Bellatrix's torture and Scabior.

"You really should try to eat something." He said, motioning to the soup in his hands.

"I know. It just it- it hurts..." she said looking down ashamedly.

"Hey" He started, taking her small hand in his own and looking into her eyes. "I'm here to help you...it's okay." He then leaned over and put his arm around her waist and helped prop her petite frame up on the pillows. Not quite sure how to approach the situation, Ron then sat on the bed next to Hermione and put his arm around her. He put the bowl in his lap and brought the spoon up to her mouth.

"Ron really, I appreciate it, but you don't have to do this. I've already been such a bother and-" She broke off at the tender look Ron was giving her.

"Hey" He said reproachfully "First off, you, Hermione Granger, could never ever be a bother to me. Second, You're job is to heal and I'm going to do whatever it takes help you. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing." He was sure that he was now blushing like mad.

"Oh Ron, that's so-oh thank you so much. That-that means a lot." She now had a few tears running down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

"I really meant it" He said, giving her a reasurring squeeze.

"Do you...er...need anything else?" He said, after he had finished helping her eat.

"Do you think I could go outside, you know for a bit of fresh air?"

"Hermione, I really think you should get some rest. I don't think you should-" he broke off as he saw her face fall.

"I can go by myself-"

"No bloody way! I'll come with you. I don't mind, but after that it's straight to bed."

"Okay..._sir_" She said with a small smirk on her face. Ron was happy that he got a hint of the normal Hermione to come through.

"Do I need to carry you or do think you can walk?" Ron asked. She winced in pain as she tried to stand, almost falling if Ron hadn't run to her side to catch her.

"Woah, it's okay I got you." Ron said. When he looked at her face he saw a look of utter was not used to not being able to do things. Sitting her back down on the bed, He said, "Hermione it's okay. You just need some time to heal and then you'll be all better. She gave a teary nod in response.

Ron then hefted her up into his arms as if she were as light as air. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt as he walked over to the beach.

Once they arrived, Ron sat down on the sand and set Hermione down in his lap. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her wild hair blowing in the wind and the moonlight.

"How do you feel? I mean, you know, how bad does it hurt?"

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to answer his question. Yes, she was terribly sore, especially between her legs, a constant reminder of the horrible thing Scabior did to her.

"Um...I'm still sore, but definitely much better than I was before."

Ron gave a nod. "That's-that's good" he said, taking a gulp. He knew that she felt worse than she let on, he didn't say anything, knowing that she probably wouldn't appreciate it.

They sat there for an hour, maybe longer, but neither was really paying attention. Ron had been rubbing Hermione's back, in effort to help her sleep, but she just felt so tense, like there was definitely something else on her mind.

"What's wrong Hermione? You can tell me."

"Ron, what...what if I'm...pregnant?" She said in a shaky voice, tears threatening to fall. "I don't know what I'll do...I just can't-" She broke off as sobs took over her.

Ron froze. _Pregnant? Hermione? With Sacbior's baby? No, no, no this couldn't happen...no, not to Hermione, not to kind, caring, beautiful, genius, loving, compassionate Hermione. She never deserved this!_ Anger boiled inside him. He wanted to disapparate right know to find Scabior and all of his bloody friends and rip them to shreds. But no, he had to be strong, he had to control himself and be there right now for the girl sobbing in his arms.

"Ro- Ron wh- what will I do-!"

"We'll love it anyways. We can tell everyone that I'm the father, I'll help you, I'll- hell, I'll even be the father if you want me to! It doesn't matter who's it it, I'm sure the baby will be just like you regardless, beautiful and smart and brilliant and- " He said this all in a heartbeat, without one moment of hesitation, so much conviction in his voice he thought he would burst. He meant it with all his heart. He would do anything for her. He owed to her.

Hermione sat looking at him. Completely stunned. "Oh my God Ron really- Oh- oh Ron! She sat up on her knees in front of him, flinging her arms around his neck and started sobbing. They squeezed each other tightly. "That's the...hiccup...sweetest thing- wow...oh Ron...th-thank y-you."

"Ssshhh..." He said, patting and rubbing her back soothingly. "Don't thank me..." Ron said. Tears were now starting to fall down his cheeks too. "d-don't thank me...It-its all my fault anyways. I-I couldn't g-get to y-you fast enough."

"N-no Ron that's not true...you rescued me." She said finally regaining some of her composure. She was so overwhelmed with love and fear and joy and admiration.

She cupped his face in both of her hands and looked into his eyes. "Ronald Weasley ,that is the bravest, sweetest, and generous thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you, thank you so much. But, it's not for sure. I'll have to take a test, but it's probably much to soon for that and then we'll have to-" She started to ramble, getting worked up and breathing fast, Looking very much like the normal Hermione that nagged Harry and Ron to do their homework, or to join S.P.E.W.

"Hermione" He tried, but she was still going. "Hermione" He said again, gently, but firmly putting his hands on her face, trying to focus her on him. "Just calm down. It's going to be okay. We'll talk to Fleur in the morning, but not now alright. Let's just calm down, go back to the cottage and try to get some rest." He said.

"Okay." She said as Ron picked her up and started to make to treck back to the cottage.

Hermione really hoped that she was not pregnant. She was scared and this definitley was not the right time and place for a baby. But if she was, at least she would have Ron and his promise.

* * *

><p>AN I hope that you guys liked this and didn't think that it was too barmy. I have always thought the idea of this was kind of charming, but almost all of the fics where Hermione and Ron go all the way and get pregnant on the horcrux hunt are so OOC. I mean This IS Hermione Granger we are talking about, her being so irresponsible is not bloody likely. So I decided to find a way for it to happen in a non OOC way that was not in their control...you'll see. Do not fear...My main goal for this story is to be as canon, realistic and close to the book as humanly possible. Sorry didn't mean to rant or bash! I hope you guys enjoyed and Thanks soooo much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts... Love you guys!

xoxoxoxo


	2. Bittersweet

"Are you Ready?" Ron asked Hermione. They were in the bathroom at Shell cottage, about take a test to find out if Hermione was going to have a baby.

Hermione had talked to Fleur about what to do and she had been very helpful. There were a number of test that she could try, but their problem was that it had only been about a week since the attack. Most of her options required for her to be further along, but luckily they had been able to find an option that allowed them to find out this early.

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. She had never thought that she would be in this situation at her age. Especially under these circumstances.

"I think so" Hermione said. "Okay so, the directions say to just um...you know...go...in this cup and then pour the potion that we made into it. If the contents turn pink, the results are positive, if it turns green it means negative. And then you just wait for three minutes.

"Er...Alright I'll just...uh...go and leave you...um...to it then. I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Ron said looking embarrased. He was sure that his ears were as red as his hair by now.

Hermione waited till she heard the door click closed until she turned around and looked at the cup. She stared it down. She was literally about to be sick. She finally went to the bathroom in the cup and then poured in the potion. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sweating like crazy.

She sat down on the edge of the bathtub with her head in her hands, her foot tapping like crazy. _This can not be happening. What will I do? God, hasn't it been three minutes yet! _she thought, looking down at her watch. It had in fact only been about one minute. She looked over at the clear glass over on the counter. It looked like it had a green tint to it, but the liquid kept changing colors, as if trying to make up it's mind. The supense was to much to bear so she opened the door to let Ron in.

He had been sitting in front of the door for what seemed like an eternity. He felt the door open and immediatley jumped up.

"Everything alright? What does it say?"

"I don't know yet...it's got about two more minutes." She said, taking a gulp. She stepped out of the tiny bathroom and closed the door, obstucting her view of the glass sitting on the counter. She sat down against the door and put her head in hands.

They both sat down against the door. Ron heard Hermione give a loud sniff. "Hey now, Everything's going to be fine. I promise." He said, pulling her into his arms and laying his cheek against her head. "Shssss..." He comforted, rubbing up and down her arms.

"You reckon it's been three minutes yet?" He asked.

"Oh...yes, I guess it has been" She said, glancing at her watch as she wiped her tears. Ron pulled her up, still holding her hand and squeezing it.

"Er...so how do you want to do this?" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess we can just close our eyes and then look at the same time." She said nervously, her hands shaking.

"Okay, yeah that sounds...um...fine" He said. "Hermione. Um...no matter what happens, I'm here okay. Just- we'll work it out, alright."

"Okay" She said grasping his also sweaty hand and closing her eyes. They walked in slowly, feeling around blindly for the flask that now contained their fate. Hermione finally felt it and grabbed it. "Ron, I-I can't. You hold it." He blindly took it out of her shaky hands.

Hermione sat down on the toilet lid and Ron sat down in front of her on his knees, both of them with their eyes still closed.

"How- how about you look first and then I will." She suggested. God, she was going to be sick.

"Okay. Whatever you want." He said. Ron was shaking so much that he had to bring up a second hand to steady the class, so that he wouldn't spill. "Okay, I'm looking...Now!" Hermione heard him say. Ron sat in silence, looking at the contents.

"Whenever you're ready Hermione, take you're time." Ron said gently, laying his hand on her knee. She grabbed it immediatley and sqeezed like it was her lifeline, giving her strength. Ron gripped it back just as tightly.

"One, two...ready?" She nodded. "Three"

Hermione's eyeslids fluttered open, scared of what she was going to see. The first thing she saw was Ron's eyes staring back at her. He was looking at her with a look of kindness and love and symapathy. It made her heart flutter. He gave her a brave smile and she looked down at the flask in his hands, hoping for dear life to see green.

Pink.

Her heart dropped_. Oh no, no, no. Why_? She sat stunned. Her eyes glazed over just staring back at Ron. It hadn't sunk in yet. _Pregnant. I have a baby inside me. Scabior's baby...in me...I'm going to have HIS baby._ At the thought, she started crying. She looked at Ron, sitting on his knees in between her legs. She burried her face in Ron's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly crushing her to him.

Ron started rubbing up and down her back and stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry Hermione. Shssss..." He said She let out another gut wrenching sob. He kissed her forehead as tears started poured down his cheeks as well. " We- we'll work it out. It'll b-be okay. I'll take care of you. I- I'll help you. We can tell everyone th-that I'm the father. I'm here for you. I'm here. We'll be fine. J-just fine."

Hermione wanted to thank him, tell him how much his words meant to her, but she just couldn't find words to described the gratitude and love she felt for him right now. "Oh Ron" She said sqeezing him tighter. "Th- thank y-you."

Hermione's sobs finally reduced down to wimpers after what felt like hours. Ron's knees were sore, but he didn't care. He was going to be there. He owed it to her. He blamed what happened on himself; He hadn't been strong enough, hadn't been able to get to her fast enough.

She pulled back and looked at Ron as he wiped the tears of her face with his thumb. "Ron. Thank you" She said and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. " You don't have do this, it's too much-" Ron cut her off by putting a finger gently to her lips.

"Hermione I-" He gulped. "I'll do anything for you. I want to. I- I love you." Ron let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Finally, after seven years." He thought. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

Hermione was stunned. Her eyes got big and her mouth formed a littel O "Oh Ron, I love you so much!" She threw herself at him and started crying all over again. Out of happiness and out of grief.

Ron gave a small chuckle. So happy that she loved him back. "Oh Hermione. It's going to be okay. I've got you."

* * *

><p>AN Awww...these two are so cute! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited last chapter! You guys Rock! I hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know what you think...it makes it all worth it!

Love u guys! Have a wonderful day!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
